This invention pertains to a method and apparatus for mounting one or more optical fibers in apparatus for supporting or securing the optical fibers in a selected position and orientation.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a method and apparatus for mounting one or more optical fibers along an edge of a pool of liquid.
In a further respect, the invention pertains to a method and apparatus for mounting along the periphery of a swimming pool a fiber optic track to receive a bundle of optical fibers and to secure the bundle in a selected position at the pool periphery.
Unitary tracks for receiving a bundle of optical fibers are well known. Such tracks can be installed while concrete slurry is molded or shaped to produce the coping or edge of a swimming pool. The tracks typically each include anchor legs or feet that extend into the concrete slurry and that, once the slurry hardens, prevent the track from being removed from the concrete. Each track includes a U-shaped channel. The channel includes a pair of spaced apart, outwardly extending, flexible, elastic arms. When a bundle of optical fibers is pressed into the U-shaped channel, the bundle initially elastically forces the flexible arms apart. Once the bundle of optical fibers is completely pressed into the channel, the flexible arms elastically snap back to their original position to retain the bundle of optical fibers in the U-shaped channel. One problem encountered during the installation of tracks in wet concrete slurry is that portions of slurry tend to flow or fall into the U-shaped channel and harden, making it difficult to clean the hardened concrete from the channel and use channel to receive a bundle of optical fibers.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus which would prevent concrete slurry from collecting inside a track during installation of the track in the periphery of a swimming pool.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the instant invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for constructing the peripheral edge of a pool of liquid.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for installing a mounting track in the periphery of a pool.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for mounting a bundle of optical fibers at the edge of a pool.